One-time passwords are often utilized by computing resource services and other services as a form of authentication for users of these services. For instance, as part of an authentication process, a service may transmit to a user of the service a one-time password that is valid for a limited period of time and require the user to provide the one-time password to verify the identity of the user. In some cases, one-time passwords are used as part of a multifactor authentication scheme whereby a user may be required to provide the one-time password and an additional password for authentication. Alternatively, a user may utilize asymmetric cryptographic keys or shared secrets to digitally sign a message that can be used as a credential for the user. However, providing a one-time password seed to users may be fraught with issues. For instance, if a user misplaces or loses the seed, the user may be unable to produce the one-time password necessary for authentication.